The Case
by RomaMarufixx
Summary: ON HIATUS! Merlin and Arthur are the best lawyers in the country and they despise each other, until one day a Divorce case brings the two close together, closer than they never could have imagined. Fem!Merlin/Arthur, Modern AU. Rating May Change.
1. The Case

**Title: **The Case

**Author: **RomaFelton3331

**Rating: **T

**Pairing: **Fem!Merlin/Arthur

**Summary: **Merlin and Arthur are the best lawyers in the country and they despise each other, until one day a Divorce case brings the two close together, closer than they never could have imagined. Fem!Merlin/Arthur, Modern AU.

**Prompt: **Liar, Liar – 1997 Movie

**Word count: **506

**Disclaimer: **Merlin is owned by BBC, Liar Liar belongs to Universal Pictures and Imagine Entertainment.

**A.N – Idea came to me when I was watching Liar Liar. It is such an amazing movie, Jim Carrey is one of my favourite actors ^_^**

* * *

**Prologue **

Merlin sat at her desk in her office listening as her secretary Gwen explained the case to her.

"Oliver Moore, 42, wants a divorce from his wife, Katherine Moore, 38, on claims of adultery."

Merlin nodded.

"And which of the lucky two are we representing?"

"The Husband, he was the one that claimed his wife was having an affair and that he wanted a divorce from her."

"What does the wife feel about this?"

"The wife has accepted the divorce, but is not very happy about it, she has claimed she has not had an affair."

"What does the wife want from the divorce?"

"Half of everything he owns, minimum."

Merlin breathed in through her teeth.

"Well, she doesn't want much, kids?"

"3, 2 Sons, Jack, 9, Samuel, 3 and one daughter Chelsea, 5."

"How long have the two been married, I take it longer than nine years?"

"Ten."

"Hmm, Gwen could you bring in Mr. Moore, please?"

Gwen nodded and exited the room and then came back in a few minutes later with Mr. Moore. He was a tall man, with combed back brown hair, wearing a grey suit.

"Mr. Moore, please, take a seat."

Merlin pointed to the seat in front of her desk and he sat. Merlin shuffled a few pieces of paper on her desk before placing her hands on the papers.

"So, Mr. Moore…"

* * *

"Mr. Pendragon, Mrs. Moore is here to see you."

Arthur put down the pen he was currently writing with and pressed a button on the phone to reply.

"Thank you Morgana, send her in."

A few seconds later a tall, slim woman, with shoulder length bleach blonde hair walked in, her face coated in make up. Her skirt was several inches above her knees, barley decent and a jacket that showed off far to much cleavage.

Arthur sighed, it was going to be very hard to prove this woman innocent of being an adulterer if she dressed like a posh prostitute.

The woman sat on the sofa by the window, crossing her legs, and Arthur was shown more than needed, the woman obviously wore no underwear. He stood up from his desk, collecting a few sheets of paper, and then stood in front of Mrs. Moore.

"Mrs. Moore."

"Katherine…"

Her voice was low and seductive. He coughed and carried on.

"Your husband had filed for a divorce, claiming you had an affair."

"Yes."

"How do you…feel, about this?"

"Well, I have had an affair…"

"Just one?"

"No, four."

Arthur rolled his eyes.

"There's only one way your going to get your money Mrs. Moore."

"Katherine."

"Katherine, the only way you are going to get something out of this divorce is if we lie."

"But that isn't right…"

_Says the adulterer…_

"Katherine, would you rather tell the truth and be left with near to nothing, or tell a few little lies and have millions of pounds in your pocket."

Katherine looked around the room for a minute before looking back at Arthur.

"I'm ready to lie Mr. Pendragon."

* * *

**Authors Notes:**

Prologue to 'The Case', hope you like and please review.


	2. Pendragon and Emrys

**Title: **The Case

**Author: **RomaFelton3331

**Rating: **T

**Pairing: **Fem!Merlin/Arthur

**Summary: **Merlin and Arthur are the best lawyers in the country and they despise each other, until one day a Divorce case brings the two close together, closer than they never could have imagined. Fem!Merlin/Arthur, Modern AU.

**Prompt: **Liar, Liar – 1997 Movie

**Word count: **1,525

**Disclaimer: **Merlin is owned by BBC, Liar Liar belongs to Universal Pictures and Imagine Entertainment.

* * *

Arthur was in his office fixing his tie, making himself look presentable for court. There was a knock at the door.

"Come in."

Morgana stepped into the office and closed the door behind her.

"You called for me Arthur?"

Arthur turned around and walked towards his desk picking up a few files.

"Yes, I was just wondering who would be representing Mr. Moore at court, it wasn't in the papers nor the file."

He flipped through one of the files making sure he hadn't missed out a section.

"I believe it is someone from the Morve Firm."

"Yes but who Morgana?"

Morgana picked up the one file Arthur wasn't holding and took out a piece of paper.

"The one file you didn't look at, typical…it's…Merlin Emrys."

Arthur had never met Ms. Emrys face to face, but had heard a lot about her and seen a few photos of her on the front of newspapers. She had graduated from Cambridge University two years ago when she was twenty-one and had currently won all of her court battles over those two years. This was defiantly going to be a hard case to win…

* * *

"Merlin?"

Merlin looked over towards her office door where her best friend and secretary Gwen was standing. She flashed Gwen a smile.

"Yes, Gwen?"

"I have the file with the name of the person representing Mrs. Moore, he's from the Camelot Firm."

Merlin walked over and took the file from her friend, flipping it open and glancing at the sheet of paper and her eyes widened.

"Arthur Pendragon."

Gwen nodded and left her friend to ready for court.

Merlin had heard of Arthur Pendragon, he was a successful lawyer, only losing two of his battles in five years. Which was pretty impressive, but Merlin had lost none, but then again she had been a lawyer for two years.

He was twenty-six, 5'11 maybe 6', blonde hair, blue eyes and very attractive she had to admit from the picture on the newspaper clipping that had been placed in the folder.

Merlin looked over at the clock, and noted that court started in ten minutes, she needed to be leaving, she couldn't be late.

* * *

Arthur sat at one of the desks at the front of the court, Mrs. Moore sat by his side straightening her jacket, or more than likely trying to expose more cleavage. Arthur sighed and poured himself a glass of water sipping some before the double doors leading into the court room open.

Arthur placed the glass on the table and turned around slightly, his eyes wide and ogling as he recongised the woman who walked through the door. It was Merlin Emrys.

She looked a lot different from the pictures he had seen, then again most were taken a year or two ago. She wore a deep blue skirt suit, the skirt finished an inch above her knees and the jacket covering her chest, she was obviously a decent woman unlike Mrs. Moore.

Her raven hair was tied up in a neat bun, with a few curls falling down each side of her face. Her face was pale white and had very little make up on, once again very different from the adulterer sat next to him.

A smile lit up her face and her deep blue eyes sparkled as she saw him.

Merlin walked into the court house, Mr. Moore and Gwen following close behind. Gwen was about to sit down in one of the rows in the back of the court room when she leaned over to Merlin.

"Merlin, look."

Merlin looked around and noticed a striking blonde man. He turned around and Merlin got a look at his face. Arthur Pendragon. He was indeed a handsome man like the photos had clearly displayed, but seeing him in person made him just that bit more attractive.

He was dressed in a pinstripe blue suit, which brought out his eyes.

She smiled and walked over to him, Mr. Moore still following close behind.

"Mr. Pendragon."

Arthur stood as did Mrs. Moore.

"Ms. Emrys."

He nodded at her and she flashed him another smile. Mrs. Moore walked to the side of Arthur and stared at her husband, well, glared would be more fitting.

"Katherine, do we really have to do this? I have offered you a quarter of everything I own, isn't that enough?"

Katherine followed her arms over his chest.

"No it is not, I want half of your estate, no less, but more would be very happily welcomed."

Merlin glared at the barely dressed woman and then glanced at Arthur.

"Looks like we have a case to settle."

"Indeed."

Arthur and Mrs. Moore sat down, Whilst Merlin and Mr. Moore sat at the table to the right of them. A man at the front dressed in suit spoke as a middle-aged man walked through the door next to him.

"All rise for the Honourable Judge Aaron Walsh."

All members of the court rose to their feet as the Judge walked to the bench, he sat down and spoke.

"Good morning, everyone, Call case D-01416, Oliver Moore vs. Katherine Moore, How are we all doing this morning, Counsel."

Merlin smiled and politely answered back.

"Very well your honour, yourself?"

"Very good, thank you…Mr. Pendragon?"

"Fine, thank you."

"First, Mr. Pendragon-"

It was then that Arthur realised a few of his key papers were missing, he shuffled them and trying to look for them but he couldn't. He looked over at Merlin and caught her smiling, her hand on a few papers. Arthur frowned at her and she chuckled. She had stolen his papers.

Merlin looked to the side of her, over to Arthur and caught him staring at her. She ran her hand across the papers and winked at him before facing back to the Judge.

"Your Honour!"

The Judge stopped was he was saying.

"I would like a continuance."

The Judge rolled his eyes and sighed. Merlin smirked more and Mr. Moore fidgeted uncomfortably beside her.

"Mr. Pendragon, this case has already been delayed several times…"

"I realised that your honour, but I would be very grateful for a continuance!"

The Judge looked at him, as if he were an idiot, an eyebrow raised.

"I will have to hear a good cause, Mr. Pendragon."

Arthur didn't know what to say, he couldn't accuse Merlin of stealing his papers, everybody would just think he didn't want to face her, that he was afraid of her.

If he did say she stole his papers, the Judge wouldn't believe him, this judge hated him and even if the judge did believe him Merlin's reputation would be ruined, and he wasn't that mean.

He had to lie, but he couldn't lie it wasn't in him to lie…

"I can't lie." he muttered lowly, but It was heard.

"Commendable Mr. Pendragon, now I'm still waiting to hear a good cause, do you have one or not?"

"Not" Arthur replied quickly, and placed his hands on the table, trying to steady himself. He had no evidence to back himself up…he was screwed.

"Motion for continuance denied."

The judge slammed down his gavel and continued talking, mainly towards Merlin.

"Is there any chance of a settlement, in this case?"

Merlin answered with much smugness.

"I don't think so your honour. My client's offered Mrs. Moore, £2.4 Million"

Arthur looked up and towards Merlin in shock, £2.4 Million? He hadn't been informed that Mr. Moore had offered Mrs. Moore that much, maybe it was on one of his sheets of paper, Merlin had stolen.

"But Mr. Pendragon has made it abundantly clear that he has no desire-"

"Settle!" Arthur yelled over her voice, shocking some members of the court. He muttered an apology.

"We would like to settle."

Mrs. Moore turned around to him.

"I don't want to settle!"

"You-"

Mrs. Moore cut him off.

"Mr. Pendragon, you convinced me yesterday, _I'm _the victim here, _I'm _starved for affection, _I'm _driven into the arms of another man!"

Arthur gapped at her and hissed, "_Seven!_"

"Yeah, whatever" Mrs. Moore retorted, her look annoyed but quickly turned to a flirtatious one and she touched his jacket slightly. "With the story you came up with, I don't think we can lose." She moved his face closer to his, her eyes on his lips as she spoke.

"I want to proceed."

Arthur gritted his teeth. "Mrs. Moore you don't understand-"

The judge cut him off this time.

"Mr. Pendragon, do we have a settlement?"

"No!" Arthur yelled as he spun around. Realising he had shouted at the judge, he gripped his hair in his hand roughing it up into a blonde mess.

"No, your honour." he spoke calmly.

Merlin looked over to Arthur, then back at her table, cursing slightly.

"Theres no settlement?" the judge asked and Arthur shook his head.

"Trial to commence 1:30 sharp." The judge slammed his gavel and Arthur quickly picked up his papers shoving them into his briefcase and rushing out of the court remembering to glare at Merlin on his way out. She replied with a smile and a wink before collecting her, and Arthurs, papers.

* * *

**Authors Notes:**

I didn't get much feedback for this story, which Is why I haven't updated this, but now Loss of a Mother, Loss of a Wife is finished I decided to carry on this story and see if anyone does like it.

Reviews:

_Merthurfan1: _I'm glad you like it, here is more :)

_Sherlockedholmes: _I think I already PM'd you but…thank you so much! I hope you like this chapter :)


	3. In The Office

**Title: **The Case

**Author: **RomaFelton3331

**Rating: **T

**Pairing: **Fem!Merlin/Arthur

**Summary: **Merlin and Arthur are the best lawyers in the country and they despise each other, until one day a Divorce case brings the two close together, closer than they never could have imagined. Fem!Merlin/Arthur, Modern AU.

**Prompt: **Liar, Liar – 1997 Movie

**Word count: **594

**Disclaimer: **Merlin is owned by BBC, Liar Liar belongs to Universal Pictures and Imagine Entertainment.

* * *

Arthur waited patiently for the lift to reach the floor that held his office. He needed those papers, he just really hoped that Morgana had made copies, if not he was utterly screwed.

The lift finally pinged for his floor and he quickly made his way past all the open offices to his closed off one. As he past the desk beside his office, he noticed Morgana wasn't there. Sighing heavily he went straight into his office and threw his briefcase across the room.

He sat at his desk and groaned running his fingers through his hair. _What the hell am I going to do without those papers? And where the hell is Morgana, typical of her to disappear when I actually need her! _

There was a knock at his door and he looked up. Seeing a female shape with black hair he assumed It was Morgana.

"Come in!"

He was wrong, in stepped Merlin, a few sheets of paper clutched in her hand.

"Hello Arthur." he glared at her.

"Merlin, what do you want?"

She stepped away from the door and began walking over to Arthur, making sure to sway her hips as she did so. Her hand was outstretched passing the papers to him.

"To give you these back of course!"

Arthur snatched the papers from her hand and walked over to the far left hand side of the room where he had thrown his briefcase earlier. After recovering it and placing the papers inside it he turned around, only to see Merlin sat upon his desk, one leg over the other.

He was immediately drawn to them, wanting to touch the pale skin, see if it were as soft as it looked.

"You do know, _Arthur, _you're not going to win this case." he dragged his eyes away from her legs the glare at her.

"And what makes you think that?"

"I just know it." she grabbed the front of his suit and pulled him close to her so she could kiss him. Arthur tried to resist but made the mistake of trying to push her away, touching her chest as he did so. She moaned with caused him to also.

She ran her arms up and down his sides, causing him to shiver. As she did this she slid something into his pocket without him noticing.

She pulled away from Arthur, smirking at the expression on his face as well as the smudge marks from her lipstick around his lips.

"I'll see you later Mr. Pendragon."

She stood up from the desk and walked over to the door, wiggling her hips side to side as she walked over to the door and before leaving she shot him a flirtatious look over her shoulder.

When she was gone Arthur looked around his office, his mind rushing with thoughts on what had just happened.

"Arthur? Was that Merlin Emrys I just saw leaving?"

Arthur turned around, to see Morgana stood at the door. As soon as his face was visible Morgana burst into fits of laughter.

"What?"

No response just more laughter.

"What!"

"Did she.." she laughed some more. "kiss you?" she snickered, calming down slightly.

"…Yes, why?"

Morgana walked over to him and a pulled out a tissue from the box on his desk and handed it to him.

"You might need this." She laughed again as he moved over to the side of his office where there was a sink and a mirror.

He groaned as he realised Morgana had been referring to the lipstick around and on his lips.

* * *

**Authors Notes:**

Next chapter, sorry it took so long, I was busy with school work and other stories! Just a little chapter on Merlin and Arthur in the office. The next one will be much longer so might not come for a few weeks, sorry.

Reviews:

_Merthurfan1: _Oh yes ;) and thank you!

_Sherlockedholmes: _Aw, thanks, I don't think so but its nice to think you do. Sorry this one took so long!


End file.
